Radiofusion
by teh crimm reaper
Summary: Spiderman goes head to head with.... well I'll let you read and find out. Chapter 3 is up! Hope ya enjoy! Review if you like it. -Rowol
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Military Personnel Mike Brunski looked out from his command post into the dead of night. Turning away he cursed under his breath and picked up his intercom.  
  
"Nothing, I cant see a thing out there." He said into the small mic.  
  
"Well keep an eye out there we don't want anyone getting in or out do we?" came the response.  
  
"Why can't we just turn on the damn lights?" Mike said into the mic.  
  
"Just hold your position soldier we'll turn'em on for you if we feel you need'em."  
  
"Yeah yeah." Mike turned off the intercom and turned around to stare out into the inky blackness again.  
  
The extra military precautions had been placed over the facility as an extra caution for any intruder three days ago. Some nut was breaking into nuclear factories and stealing radioactive material. Many were afraid that this would be the infamous Doctor Octopus but Mike had thrown away this idea remembering (like most sensible people in his opinion) that Doc. Ock. had been killed two years ago by Kain. (Remember? Check the Octo-Spidey series.) But it wasn't Mike's decision.  
  
In quick response to the burglaries the government had placed strict security around all nuclear facilities until the fruitcake was caught. So naturally Mike as a lower level infantry had been placed in a bunker until dawn when he would be relieved.  
  
Still staring out the window feeling very under-appreciated Mike saw something move in the trees. Quickly forgot it dismissing it as a squirrel or something like that until he realized it was getting bigger.  
  
Unable to tell what he was seeing from this distance Mike grabbed a pair of binoculars and stared through their magnifying lenses at the moving object. Remembering that it was still dark he threw the binoculars away and grabbed the intercom.  
  
"Turn on the lights!" shouted Mike.  
  
The technicians obviously could hear the tension in Mike's voice because several seconds later the giant spotlights cut through dark sky like a hot knife through butter. Mike stared at where the thing had been, but there was nothing there.  
  
Staring at the bare spot of earth he again grabbed for the mic. Feeling abit embarrassed he started to push the transmit button when a giant form fell from the roof of the bunker.  
  
Mike hadn't seen what had fallen only heard it grabbed his Mk-47 from the wall and whipped around. Stopping short Mike stared at the. creature for several seconds then opened fire  
  
He had barely gotten three shots off when the beast was upon him. Mike only lasted a split-second before the beast had snapped his neck. 


	2. Chapter 1: Spiderhelp

Ok Chapter 1! Hope you enjoy it -Rowol.  
  
I don't own Spiderman© or anything else in this book except the baddie.  
  
Chapter 1: Spider-help.  
  
Peter Parker a.k.a. the Amazing Spiderman looked out towards the sweeping city/island of Manhattan from the S.H.E.I.L.D. building' flagpole. His eyes followed a dark figure walking, amazingly silently for an ordinary human being, toward a window high on the red brick wall.  
  
Spiderman chuckled under his breath as he watched to figure reach the wall with the window. The man/woman however obviously had prepared for such an obstacle produced a small circular device and snapped his wrist eight times.  
  
Spiderman watched in amazement as a line of rings appeared from the end of the first.  
  
The thief again flicked his wrist and the line of rings flew up and caught with excellent adhesives onto the window's edge. The man/women scaled the ring rope and grabbed the ledge pulling him/herself to crouch on the small outcropping.  
  
Spiderman leapt from his position and gently pressed his fingers down upon the trigger of his web shooters shooting a thin web line and catching it onto a nearby street lamp.  
  
Free falling until the line pulled taut Spiderman pulled himself around and landing softly on the ground.  
  
"I don't think so chuckles! Opening a S.H.E.I.L.D. window, attempted breaking and entering are grounds for a severe beating!" he said.  
  
The dark figure turned and said, "Spiderman!"  
  
"That's my name! Now what's yours?" he asked shooting another slim webline and pulling the thief to the ground with a small tug.  
  
Pulling again Spiderman yanked the thief into the light of the lamppost he had snagged on his way down.  
  
A man looked up from his crumpled heap on the ground after a second he stood up and stared defiantly at Spiderman.  
  
Spiderman however stared at the man in absolute surprise, "Oh no! When did they let you out of the cage, Ringy?"  
  
The man looked disgusted by the rather demeaning appellation, "No you insolent bug my name is The Ringer!"  
  
Spiderman leapt over The Ringer and caught hold of the wall behind the villain; "No like I've told Vulture and Electro too many times I'm an ARACHNID  
  
The Ringer turned, "That won't really matter when your dead now will it?" he said as he raised both hands and shot forth dozens of rings straight for Spiderman's body.  
  
Spiderman leapt over the rings and said, "I guess it really doesn't matter if your I.Q. isn't enough to fill a teacup." Spiderman let a webline catch hold of the same streetlight yet again and swung around Ringer.  
  
"What are you doing breaking into S.H.E.I.LD.'s warehouse? Last time I tangled with you The Beatle had blackmailed you into taking me on to get information for his suit, so he could kill me!" Spiderman said diving under more rings and sweeping Ringer's legs out from under his self then attempting to tie his legs together with more webline.  
  
"I've realized that a career in crime is more profitable then most comprehend," Ringer said slicing through the webbing with a razor edged ring.  
  
Flipping through a several more razor edged rings and landed in front of Ringer and threw a punch hoping to connect with the villain's jaw, "You super-villains never realize that you could use your powers to profit society."  
  
Ringer dodged the blow and fired yet more rings saying, "By doing what fighting crime like you?"  
  
Spiderman dived under an ice ring and hit Ringer to the ground, "No, maybe you could, make those little rings that go on canning jars! My wife always says we never have enough of those."  
  
Shooting weblines to tie Ringer's arms and legs together Spiderman said, "Or maybe you could make engagement rings! Or, even the little rings that go on the ends of pencils!"  
  
The Ringer screamed in rage, "I will kill you! I will kill you!" as he tried desperately to free himself from the webbing only accomplishing cutting his legs severely with more razor rings.  
  
Spiderman rolled his eyes underneath his mask, every super-powered villain he went up against always threatened the same as the other. Tying a webline from the back of Ringer and adding the adhesive end to his waist he swung of to the Manhattan police building with The Ringer dangling beneath him.  
  
It took only a few minutes to reach the station and Spiderman deposited the screaming metal band-man into a window and climbed to the roof of the building. Surveying the city below Spiderman wondered what he should do now.  
  
The city hadn't had any really bad baddies running around lately and anything now could S.A.F.E. or S.H.E.I.LD definetely handle. So he turned and leapt off the building to head home to his warm bed and beautiful wife.  
  
About halfway Spiderman swung around a particularly wide building found himself face to face with a flying Jacuzzi. Or at least that's what Spiderman thought of it; the flying "Jacuzzi" turned out to be a S.A.F.E. air car.  
  
The aircar was actually shaped like a jacuzzi round on one end and pointed on the other. Spiderman couldn't guess what the designer was thinking when he drew out the plans, whether he had a completely twisted sense of humor or he really liked his hot tubs..  
  
Catching hold of the building he was by he saw the air car sweep towards Spiderman and hold position underneath him. The pilot, with a name tag on the left side of his chest saying Trappers, inside indicated at the seat in the back of the cockpit. Spiderman sensing a trap crawled down level with the pilot and stared at him.  
  
The pilot stood up in his seat and looked at Spiderman, "Spiderman I found you!"  
  
Spiderman sat up in a crouch, "Yes you have! Now why does that just not make me feel fuzzy on the inside?"  
  
The pilot who was not entertained said, "Colonel Morgan wants to speak to you."'  
  
Spiderman stiffened remembering the result of what happened last time he had gone to speak with Colonel Morgan, "Ah, that's what scared the bunnies away. Look, sorry guy but I really don't enjoy the after math of going to speak to the Colonel. Last time it was right before the Sinister Six declared their "day of terror"."  
  
The pilot also remembering the unpleasant event said, "Yes every time the S.A.F.E. organization has to mingle with you..." the pilot seemed to spit out the next few words "super hero types, bad things seem to happen. But like it or not the Colonel has requested that you meet him. Something about radioactive etc. Its all very unimportant too me now that I've found you and as soon as I see you to the Helicarrier I can go home to bed."  
  
Spiderman shook his head, "Alright Trappers I'll come with you, but if it's a trap I'm gonna have to call my house and tell the wife that I'm not gonna be home for fried chicken, and trust me Trappers, I WANT fried chicken."  
  
The pilot noted the sarcasm and ignored it, "Very well Mr. "Spiderman" get into the aircar."  
  
Spiderman jumped into the back of the aircar, "Do I get free peanuts? Or maybe a set of plastic wings?" he said not bothering to use the seat belt hanging next to himself.  
  
The pilot ignored him yet again and pushing the accelerator the aircar shot of into the night.  
  
Ah another chapter finished hope you enjoyed it! Thx for reading if I need to change anything review me and I'll try to change it. If you just like it review please! I like the input.  
  
-Rowol 


	3. Chapter 2: Unwelcome news

Ok new chapter! This will mainly be the briefing for Spiderman by Colonel Morgan. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
-Rowol  
  
Chapter 2: Unwelcome news  
  
Humans always have strived to believe the unbelievable or try the impossible. When the plans for the first Helicarrier had been drawn out many had laughed at the very idea. Who could possibly build a flying skyscraper?  
  
Tony Stark did. Tony Stark one of the most famous inventors ever, had pulled out all the stops in creating the Helicarrier. In 1998 the first Helicarrier went into the sky and it had stayed. Not that Helicarriers don't crash or course. There are always bugs in inventions but, the odds were millions to one that a Helicarrier could lose even an inch of altitude.  
  
Spiderman had actually read up on the few instances where Helicarriers had crashed just out of complete curiosity on their stability of such a creation. But after hours on a Bugle computer reading on the design Spiderman was certain that it was very reliable.  
  
Spiderman looked at the clock on one end of the conference room, 11:30pm. Spiderman had been waiting for nearly half an hour on the wall where he decided to crouch.  
  
The door opened abruptly and in entered a man of obvious strength. He had a stocky frame and was dressed in a SAFE ready suit. This man was Colonel Morgan.  
  
Spiderman lowered himself to the ground and shook the Colonel's hand, "Colonel." Was all he said.  
  
The Colonel gestured toward a chair in the middle of the room across his desk. Spiderman would rather have scrambled back up on the wall, but he remembered from the last time he had visited the SAFE helicarrier that the Colonel preferred to speak with his associates in chairs. Spiderman also noted the look on Colonel's and decided that his jokes had best be put away for this little interrogation.  
  
Spiderman sat down and looked at the Colonel, "What's this all about Colonel?"  
  
Colonel Morgan also sat down and pulled a small remote control from his pocket, "No doubt Spiderman you've heard about the massive outbreak of burglaries lately?"  
  
Spiderman nodded his head, "Yes. I just stopped the Ringer from theft down at one of the SHEILD buildings."  
  
Morgan shook his head, "No no. Not some common theft. Don't you watch the news?"  
  
Spiderman stared blankly at Colonel Morgan, "No since Venom was last on the news. Fried my set, why?"  
  
Colonel Morgan pushed a button on the table and a screen lowered above his head, "This is why."  
  
Morgan pushed another button and the screen lit up. Spiderman stared at the map that intertwined throughout the entire string. A line like a web ran throughout certain points crisscrossing itself until it looked remotely like one of Spidey's own webs.  
  
Spiderman got up and hopped onto the ceiling to crawl over to the screen, unable to read it from the sitting distance.  
  
"Wow," he murmured.  
  
Morgan looked up, "Yes. Almost every nuclear reactor in the state has been hit. The thief has taken only one thing from the buildings."  
  
Spiderman power crawled back to his seat and lowered himself into it, "Which is?" he asked.  
  
"Thermatonic radiation cylinders. Each full with enough radioactive material to make several hundred nuclear missiles."  
  
Spiderman sat up straighter, "Really? That must be quite the radiation to make that many bombs."  
  
Morgan looked suspiciously at Spiderman, "What do you know about radiation?"  
  
"Nothing," Spiderman said quickly, he didn't want to tell Morgan that he actually knew quite a bit about radiation. After being bitten by a spider infected with an experimental type of radiation he had taken upon his self to learn as much about radiation as possible for future reference.  
  
Morgan ignored the hasty response and kept going, "There is only one more reactor to hit in the state."  
  
Spiderman nodded remembering the map, "Manhattan."  
  
* * * *  
  
Spiderman peered around a building in Forest Hills, Queens at a man just entering his house. Though Spiderman did not usually like going home at three in the morning it did have its advantages. Almost nobody would think that he was swinging around their homes this early and usually Spiderman could take many detours without worry.  
  
Spiderman hopped over an entire house and landed on his roof. Crawling up to the window he found it was unlocked the way it usually was when he was out and about. Pulling himself inside he closed the window and locked then turned and looked around his house.  
  
Mary Jane was asleep in their bed, Pete took a moment to admire visage. Her bright red hair, her fair complexion made Peter feel as though he didn't deserve her, but she loved him and he loved her as well. Peter decided that he wasn't all that tired even though it was nearly 3:30. After a shower and a change of clothes Peter went down to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. After a moment of mentally listing what was on the lit shelves he reached in and pulled out a container of chicken soup.  
  
Peter put the soup in the microwave and snagged the remote from off the counter. He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels stopping on an old James Bond movie.  
  
The microwave beeped and he pulled the soup out of the appliance. Plopping down on the couch he watched Bond make stupid one-liners and fire his trusty gun and Jaws.  
  
Shortly after finishing the soup, Peter felt himself drift off to sleep. * * * *  
  
Peter Parker one of the most accomplished photographers in New York had never seen anything like this. A building the size of the empires states building shooting through the sky at the giant building of Bank One of America.  
  
Peter as Spiderman swung below the giant building. He flipped over the webbing anchored to the bank one building itself and stuck himself to the giant windshield covering the cockpit. Only to realize that nobody was inside.  
  
Turning Spiderman saw the Bank One building come closer and closer and frightening speed. With only a several seconds left before the collision Spiderman brought back his fist to strike through the glass and attempt to pull the giant building around by the inside.  
  
Right as Spidey was on the verge of launching the glass shattering punch he fell away from the glass. Spiderman frantically reached for the building but his hands fell away from it each time without sticking.  
  
Spiderman was now below the building turned his wrist to the bottom side of the giant shape and fired his webshooter. Nothing happened. He reached out with his other wrist and tried to fire the other webshooter. Again nothing happened. Spiderman brought both hands in front of his face and realized that he had no webshooters. He also realized that wasn't in his Spiderman costume. He was wearing a bathrobe and red slippers.  
  
Peter looked up as he fell to his certain death in time to see the flying building collide with the Bank One building instantly killing thousands of people.  
  
* * * *  
  
Peter woke up on the couch sweating and stared around.  
  
"Ok calm down Pete," He said to himself, "It was only a dream. Nothing more. Calm DOWN."  
  
After several seconds he looked over at the clock, 5:00. Standing up he stretched and heading upstairs to his own bed leaving the tv on. Showing a report of strengthing the defences around the Manhatten nuclear plant.  
  
*__________________________________________* Done! Hope you enjoy it. Mostly information in this chapter hope you enjoyed it!-Rowol 


End file.
